La Búsqueda
by Xanastic
Summary: Miss Martian resulto no ser quien todos creían que era, empieza una búsqueda por la verdad, Superboy tendrá que enfrentar que su gran amor, el que ya daba por perdido, todavía se encuentra afuera esperándolo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

—Lo siento Superboy—Dijo Nightwing —Ya estoy al tanto de lo sucedido en la misión.

El no dijo nada, y siguió camino a su habitación.

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de eso?", "¿Estás bien?", "Te debes sentir muy mal", "Todo estará mejor". Todos ultimamente le habían hablado, como si alguien hubiera muerto, como si hubiera perdido algo.

Pero no era así, el se sentía de una manera totalmente distinta, se sentía aliviado, incluso feliz, porque en él en el fondo sabia que la Megan que él conocía no era capaz de hacer todas esas cosas, de causar todo ese daño, ahora lo único que pasaba por su mente era que estuviera donde estuviera, tenia de encontrarla, tenía que rescatarla.

Se dio una ducha, para luego recostarse en su cama, coloco los brazos detrás de su cabeza y dejo que los pensamientos fluyeran.

Lo recordaba todo, estaban junto a Beast Boy en una misión de reconocimiento, al parecer a pesar del escudo que ahora protegía al planeta, había indicios de una nueva colonia de Krolotreanos en las cercanías de Metrópolis, pero resulto ser una trampa, al estar dentro de de la estructura, esta empezó a desplomarse, Garfield se trasformo en un T-Rex y juntos trataron de sostener el lugar, pero Miss Martian, no corrió con la misma suerte, al momento del colapso, estaba atravesando una de las paredes en búsqueda de Kroloteanos, Conner y Gar temieron lo peor, pero fueron al lugar donde la habían visto por última vez, no se consiguieron con la marciana, si no con un Kroloteano.

— ¿Puedo entrar?—Pregunto a través de la puerta una voz conocida.

—Entra—Respondió Conner — ¿Que sucede?—Añadió mientras que Gar entraba a la habitación y se sentaba junto a él.

—No te preguntas—Murmuro—no te gustaría saber desde cuando ese "alien" está con nosotros, me da miedo a pensar que todos esos momentos que pase con mi hermana no fueron rea-

"Todos Reportarse en la sala de misiones"

Cuando llegaron el resto del equipo ya estaba ahí.

—Ahora, que sabemos, que al parecer los Kroloteanos, han desarrollado la habilidad de cambiar de forma, por lo que pienso que estado experimentado con el meta-gen de…

Pero todo lo que decía Nightwing sonaba como ruido para él, porque solo podía pensar en una cosa.

— ¿Cuando comenzara la misión para buscar a Miss Martian?—Pregunto impaciente.

—En eso estaba Superboy—Afirmo el antiguo chico maravilla—Hasta donde sabemos el único lugar en el planeta con la tecnología para esa clase de experimento es Cadmus, pero desde su destrucción en nuestra primera misión, y su mudanza luego de la infección de los miembros de la liga, no hemos tenido noticias de otro laboratorio.

— ¿Con esto estas queriendo decir que nos rendimos, sin apenas intentarlo? —Pregunto Kid Devil.

—No—Contesto Dick observando la cara de enojo de Conner y de tristeza de Beast Boy —Con esto quiero decir que no será una misión fácil, que hay mucho terreno por cubrir, pero que no nos rendiremos.

—Eso mismo dijeron con Speedy y miren como termino el probre Roy—Agrego Bumblebee.

—Por eso, nos tomaremos esta misión en serio—Respodio— Ahora si me permiten dijo alejándose de la sala.

—Espero que lo que diga Nightwing sea verdad, porque si no voy a tener que tomar e asunto en mis propias manos—Dijo molesto Superboy.

—Espera, espera, amigo, esto es justo los que se está intentando de evitar—Intento calmar un poco el ambiente Kid Devil.

En el otro lado de la cueva

—Artemis, aquí Nightwing, ¿Qué información tienes?

* * *

He tenido durante mucho tiempo esta historia en mi cabeza pero no es hasta ahora que me atrevo a publicarla :D


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo 2**

—Hey! Superboy, ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Pregunto Bumblebee al mirarlo saliendo de la habitación, tan repentinamente.

—Lo que Nightwing no está haciendo ahora—Respondió, Garfield fue tras él, lo encontró junto a Esfera.

—Conner ¿A dónde vas?—Pregunto.

— "A Cadmus, ¿te anotas chico? —Respondió Superboy, al rato ambos estaban observando el cielo nocturno, ambos tuvieron una amena conversación mientras volaban hacia su destino, acerca esos momentos especiales que cada uno tuvo con ella, Conner recordó la ocasión en la que cayó de las gradas por lo molesto que estaba porque la habían mojado, en ese entonces la veía tan frágil, aunque luego ella le mostro que era lo suficientemente independiente para defenderse por ella misma por su parte Garfield conto la primera vez en la cual Megan le enseño a usar sus poderes y luego hicieron un maratón de comedias clásicas.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, fue fácil entrar, hacía años que estaba abandonado.

—Creía que la liga ya había revisado este lugar, cuando ustedes lo descubrieron—Menciono Beast Boy.

—Sí, pero eso fue antes de la re-construcción, si vamos a buscar pistas el mejor lugar donde empezar es este—Contesto.

— ¿Crees que la encontremos pronto?—Dijo Beast Boy con un tono de desconsuelo

—No lo dudes—Afirmo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro —Vamos, que tenemos que encontrar donde esta la información acerca los experimentos realizados el laboratorio.

Pasaron la mayor parte del dia recorriendo los diferentes niveles de la estructura, no habían dejado nada, solo quedaban un par de niveles por investigar y las esperanzas se estaban perdiendo.

_Nivel 34_

Este parecía ser el indicado, había una gran cantidad de archivadores y papeles regados por doquier, Superboy empezó a buscar en ellos _Transferencias "aquí debe estar la ubicación de M'gann"_ pensó, Z, y, x… los documentos solo llegaban hasta la Q, los de la A hasta la P debían estar en algún lado, mientras Beast Boy curioseaba un poco alrededor de la habitación, encontró una especie agujero detrás de los archivadores, se transformo en Gorila, para moverlo y observar que había realmente detrás, pero al hacerlo, un par G-Gnomes saltaron hacia él, eran bastante rápidos y cuando se dio cuenta ya ni eran solo dos, estaban entrando mas y mas.

—Ehh un poco de ayuda por aquí—Menciono Garfield a Conner, mientras intentaba sacudirse los G-Gnomes que colgaban de sus brazos.

Superboy seguía revisando entre los archivos, hasta que al fin lo encontró _"Miss Martian: Experimento N__o __2468, trasferido a Bialya"_

—Tengo lo que necesitaba, es hora de irnos de aquí—Dijo Superboy mientras ayudaba a Beast Boy con los G-Gnomes.

—No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces—Respondió.

* * *

_De vuelta en la cueva._

—... tendrá que ser un grupo pequeño, Bumblebee y Blue Beetle no deben separarse ya que no podrán usar sus radios y no habrá un contacto psíquico para comunicarse—Explicaba Nightwing.

—¿No vendrás con nosotros? —Pregunto Jaime.

—Digamos que tengo otros asuntos que resolver—Contesto Dick.

* * *

En el próximo capitulo habrá respuestas!


End file.
